1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to tools and, more particularly, is related to a wrench having angularly offset drive stem heads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wrenches have been described in the prior art, however, none of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,039, dated Sep. 3, 2002, to Warner, wrenches having two driving stems pivotally connected with each other were disclosed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,688,196, dated Feb. 10, 2004, to Warner, wrenches having two driving stems pivotally connected with each other were disclosed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,675,678, dated Jan. 13, 2004, to Liu, a hex wrench assembly was disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,624, dated Feb. 26, 2006, to Fahringer, disclosed a sprinkler tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,479, dated Dec. 10, 1963, to Swingle, disclosed a T-handle for tools.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,212, dated Jan. 28, 1969, a screw wrench device was disclosed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,844, dated Nov. 13, 2001, to Warner, a uni-hex key wrench was disclosed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,811, dated Jan. 27, 1981, to Bondhus, et al., a ball-head polygonal wrench was disclosed.
While these wrenches may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.